I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable lighting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to deflectable and adjustable light mounting systems that assume multiple, yieldable, detented orientations, and thus may safely and reliably be moved from hidden, out-of-the-way positions to exposed highly visible positions.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized by those skilled in the art that light mounting assemblies may be movably mounted. Some systems use swivels, some use diverse other systems including flexible cabling or mounts. Known systems move between extended, highly visible positions, and retracted, out-of-the-way positions where they may be shrouded against impact damage and the like.
A variety of truck and trailer lighting systems exist in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,868 issued to Moore Sep. 25, 1984 illustrates a light assembly for trucks. A light carrying portion is pivotally mounted to an attaching portion normally on the vehicle top. The light can be moved between exposed and retracted positions. The attaching portion includes a pair of bracket members adapted to be secured to the frame. The light carrying portion has two arms, each having a dog which cooperates with a notch in a respective cam for locking the dog in the notch. A spring urges the dogs and notches into locking engagement. Manual input overcomes the bias of the spring to permit the lights to pivot into the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,398 issued Oct. 27, 1987 discloses an auxiliary brake light for vehicles. A socket is mounted securely on a frame and a light housing is pivotally mounted on the socket. The light housing is displaceably and pivotally connected with the socket with bolts engaging guide channels. At least one spring projects from the socket, which is adapted to be connected with the light housing in a detent-like manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,990 issued to Saunders Jul. 17, 2001 illustrates a retractable truck light assembly ideal for trailer towing. A retractable light housing is affixed to the truck bedside wall by a pivotal mount enabling the light housing to swivel outwardly to an extended, highly visible position, or inwardly towards the truck body to assume a retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,689 issued to Schmidt Jul. 19, 2005 shows a pivoting auxiliary light assembly for tractors. An upper support is pivotal with respect to a lower support that is attached to a frame. Detent recesses are formed in an upper end surface of the lower support. The upper support has a lamp housing attached to an end of a support rod, and a detent member. The detent member is selectively received by the recesses to releasably hold the upper support in selected positions relative to the lower support. A bushing member is received by the support members to maintain axial alignment thereof. A spring is received by the support members, and is biased to urge the support members towards each other.